ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bemstar
is an alien monster that appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. He appeared in episodes 18 and 37, "Ultraseven Arrives!" and "Ultraman dies at Twilight" (respectively). Subtitle: Giant Space Monster (宇宙大怪獣 - Uchū Daikaijū) Character History 'The Return of Ultraman' to be added 'Ultraman Taro' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added''https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/019.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Bemstar's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" 'Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga' In this side story, Ultraman Hikari had just left Earth to return to continue his training as an honorary member of the Space Garrison. Suddenly en route to the Land of Light, the Ultra was ambushed by a stray Bemstar, who was trailing after fragments of Ohshima's Comet. Both Ultra and Monster fought fiercely with each, dragging their battle down onto a nearby asteroid. Hikari tried his best to fight back, but without the use of his Knight Brace (which he had given to Mebius), his inexperience left him at Bemstar's mercy and raw strength. During their fight however, a red orb of light overtook Hikari and the battlefield, blinding Bemstar in the process. Once the light receded and Bemstar could see again, the monster was confronted by two Ultras now: Hikari and Zoffy. Bemstar was strong, but thanks to the assistance of the veteran Zoffy, Hikari had gained a second wind and he took the fight to Bemstar. Finally once the monster was weakened enough, Hikari finished it off with the Hot Road Shoot. As Zoffy was congratulating Hikari on a job well done, the pair noticed another stray Bemstar. One that was headed for Earth. Rather than stop it though, Zoffy assured Hikari to let Ultraman Mebius take care of the monster since he was Earth's Guardian. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Bemstar reappeared in both Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and its sequel, Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_bemsuter.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Bemstar's profile in "Ultra Galaxy"http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/bemustar.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Bemstar's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'First Series' In this series, Bemstar was one of the many Monsters that lived on Planet Boris. His presence was first felt when the Monster had attacked a Resource Transportation Base to feed on its excess energy deposits, prior to the ZAP SPACY's arrival on Planet Boris. By the time the ZAP SPACY had arrived to salvage some spare parts, the damage had already been done. Shortly after arriving, Bemstar noticed the Pendragon and returned to feed on its energy as well. To make matters worse, Haruna (believing that Bemstar had murdered her brother, Hiroki during his first attack) had hijacked a Dragon Speeder to deal with Bemstar herself, despite being no match for Bemstar's power. Even by trying to fend off the Monster with their weapons and Missiles. Bemstar only absorbed of their attacks through its gorge and continues out without any trouble. Luckily, Rei had summoned Gomora and Litra to do battle against Bemstar. The battle however was roughly at a standstill with Gomora and Bemstar's strength being on par with one another, and Haruna's and Litra's involvement proved ineffective as Bemstar once again absorbed their attacks to strengthen him in fighting back against Gomora. At that moment, Oki informed Rei that Bemstar is vulnerable for a brief moment but only after it absorbs energy through its gorge. With the knowledge in mind, Rei ordered Litra to distract Bemstar, to which Litra transformed itself into a Phoenix and discharged a huge burst of Fire from its body at Bemstar. Bemstar absorbed the attack and (unintentionally) left itself open for Gomora to stab Bemstar with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Bemstar. 'Second Series' In this series, Bemstar was a stray Monster who attacked the ZAP SPACY's Pendragon while they were in space, looking for Rei and Captain Hyuga (whom were separated from the team). However thanks to the enhancements made to their ship (courtesy of Dail and the Alien Pedan commandeering their ship), the Pendragon's new weapons managed to fend off the Bemstar will little effort. The hurt Bemstar tried to flee by hiding behind an asteroid, but Dail decided to finish the job by using the ship's new strongest weapon: the Pendaium Launcher. With one blast, Bemstar was obliterated in cold blood. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Bemstar reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. In this film, Bemstar appears in this film a revived monster, a member of Ultraman Belial's faceless entourage. Sent to slay the surviving Ultraman Mebius alongside Dorako and Salamandora under the command the Alien Shaplay, Bemstar and its comrades were confronted by Ultraseven's Capsule Monsters Agira, Miclas, and Windam. Confronting Miclas, Bemstar was met with the Capsule Monster's brute strength, and after being beaten down and slammed into a nearby iceberg, Miclas finished off Bemstar by dropkicking him through said iceberg, killing the Space Monster. 'Ultra Zero Fight' Bemstar reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Zero Fight as . to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added''https://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/character/#content22 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Bemstar's profile in "Ultraman Ginga S" 'Ultraman X' Bemstar reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Bemstar's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, Bemstar was a Spark Doll that had belonged to an Alien Zarab that had come to Earth to destroy it after having already destroyed several other Planets along the way. They first appeared in Area S-4, where they attacked a Pharmaceutical Factory in order for Bemstar to feed. Fortunately, Xio arrived on the scene and attacked Bemstar while trying to look for Zarab. After Bemstar absorbed Xio's attacks, the monster attacked Daichi with his Horn Blaster, causing Asuna to lose her temper and attack Bemstar erratically. Luckily, Daichi survived the attack and transformed into Ultraman X to battle Bemstar instead. During the Ultra and Monster's battle however, Bemstar's gorge opened up and Ultraman X was shocking absorbed by Bemstar while the Monster was eating! With the Ultra out of the way, and the contents of the Factory eaten, Bemstar then fled to the Moon and fell asleep while Ultraman X was left to slowly being digested inside of the Alien Monster. After Alien Zarab was was destroyed by Xio, two of its members: Hayato and Wataru went into Space to rescue Ultraman X from Bemstar, after Rui and Mamoru modifyed Xio's vehicles to allow them Space Travel. Rui and Mamoru also revealed to them that by studying Telesdon's Spark Doll, the Musketty now has a Lava Blast feature, allowing it to protect Hayato and Wataru from being eaten by Bemstar's Gorge as well. Using the new feature, Hayato and Wataru blasted Bemstar's Gorge, destroying it and freeing Ultraman X from being digested! Now freed from Bemstar, Ultraman X resumeed his fight with the Alien Monster. Ultraman X has no trouble picking up where he left off beating up the monster, and after striking him with his Attacker X ability, Ultraman X destroyed Bemstar with the Xanadium Beam, reducing him back into Spark Doll form. 'Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA' ''to be added Appearances in other media 'Andro Melos' to be added 'Redman' to be added 'Ultra Super Fight' to be added 'Ultraman Boy' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Bemstar is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Jack Monsters Category:Ultraman Taro Monsters Category:Andro Melos Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultraman Hikari Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Beryudora's Face Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Redman Monsters Category:Ultra Super Fight Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga Monsters